Come Back To Me
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Vienna Lewis fought with the Winchesters in the final battle against Lucifer. She got away from Dean and ended up as a secretary. What would happen when a certain angel gave her an address? Oneshot


**ONESHOT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

A year passed since the last time I saw Dean Winchester. I remember clearly the last time I saw him. We were in a cemetery fighting Lucifer, well Sam, when we got separated. He decided that it was the best for him to go to this Lisa girl, instead of staying with me. I felt devastated at the time. Not only did I lose a friend, but also the man I loved. I wandered from town to town in search of something that would keep me alive and away from the hunting memories of Dean Winchester. Months passed and I decided to forget him by having a permanent job as a secretary in a company. My boss was really nice, as well as , my colleagues, but hunting always called me. Hunting always lured me to the most inappropriate and dangerous situations.

One cloudy night, I was sitting by the window waiting for Castiel to appear and make me some company. I always asked for his company and he never blessed me with it. However, today was different.

"Vienna" A male voice said from behind.

"Well, look who decided to show" I turned around and faced him.

"The brothers are together again" The angel informed her.

"Good for them" I turned around to hide the longing expression on my face. I wanted to go with them, but I knew that it would be quite complicated to deal with Dean. "Why are you telling me this, Castiel?"

"Well, I thought that you would like to go back with them"

"Why would I want that?" I turned around and faced the angel " I have a normal life here. I have a house, a job and friends who are not killing supernatural things. I have a normal life, Castiel"

"But you don't have love in that life, Vienna Lewis" Castiel pointed out.

"Why would I need to go back with the brothers to find love?"

"You know why"

"If they wanted to hunt things with me again, they would have called me" I spat crossing my arms.

"They don't know your phone number, nor address, nor anything, Vienna" The angel informed me. "Here" He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Dean's address" Castiel said before disappearing on thin air.

"Great!" I huffed and laid on my bed. Minutes passed and I sighed and got ready. I changed my clothes, packed some on my bag and got ready to start my journey back to the brothers. Hours passed and it was night time again. I parked the car on the sidewalk.

"Ok, you can do this" I said to myself before getting off the car and walking to the front door of the address that Castiel gave me. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Seconds passed and Ben stood looking at me straight in the face. Gosh , he sure has grown!

"Hello, Ben" I greeted him and he smiled.

"Hello, Vienna"

"Ben, who is it?" A female voice asked and seconds later, I was gifted with Lisa's presence.

"Hello, Lisa!" I said in a not so warm voice as with Ben.

"Hello, Vienna" She looked at me confused " What are you doing here?

"Well, an angel gave me this address and here I am" I informed her and she frowned.

"Dean is not home at the moment." Lisa closed the door with a protesting Ben.

"OK" I turned around and began walking to my car. I sat on the driver's seat and looked once more to Lisa's house. I revved the car and started driving. What would Dean have said or done if he saw me? Would he be happy? Would he hug me? Would he say that it was a mistake for him to go with Lisa? Would he profess his undying love to me?

"Nah, quit fantasizing Vienna" I told myself before hearing someone calling my name. I looked on the rear mirror and saw Dean running my way. I stopped the car and waited for him to reach me. I got off the car and saw how he tried to catch his breath.

"You are out of shape, Winchester" I smirked at him. He just looked at me for some seconds before hugging me. I was surprised at his actions, but hugged him, nonetheless.

" Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why the hell did you change your phone number?" He bombarded me with questions. I laughed at this.

"How about we go somewhere, like a bar, and I tell you everything?" I proposed .

"Come with me" He grabbed my hand and guided me back to his house.

"I don't think I'm welcomed here, Dean" I stopped him right in front of the door.

"Non sense" He said as Lisa opened the door.

"Hello, Vienna" Lisa repeated again in a scornful way.

"Hi there, Lisa. How nice seeing you again" I said sarcastically.

"Come" Dean led me to the couch where I sat down. "So…"

"So what , Dean?" I teased him.

"Tell me everything" He looked at my hazel eyes with his beautiful ones. I sighed and got comfortable on the couch.

"Ok, so when we separated I went this way to another doing some gigs till I got tired and decided to look for a job. I found one, I am a secretary and I have an apartment near my job. The reason why I changed my phone number was because I lost mine on a gig. Well, that's sums everything up" I explained

"Why have you returned?" Lisa asked me and Dean looked at her.

"Well, as I told you before" I glared at her " An angel told me to come here"

"Castiel?" I nodded my head at Dean's question. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked me much to Lisa's dismay.

"Well, I was thinking of going to this motel…"

"You are staying with us" Dean stood up .

"What!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ben cheered and I laughed at this. " Let's take your things, Vienna" Ben grabbed my hand and led me outside the house.

"Dean, it's ok, I can go to the motel" I said before Ben closed the door.

"See, she can go to the motel" Lisa retorted.

"No" Dean refused the idea " You are staying here and that's final" He concluded looking at Lisa who huffed and stormed to her room.

"Dean, really, I don't want you and Lisa to argue" I protested.

"It's ok, Vienna. Ben, buddy, help her bring her things" Dean said before going up the stairs to talk with his beloved Lisa.

"I'm glad to see you again" Ben started as we walked to my car.

"Thanks, Ben. I'm glad to see you too" I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about mum" He continued " She doesn't like you much"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

"But I do like you, you make Dean happy"

"Now the one who makes him happy is your mother, Ben" I picked my bag, but Ben being a gentlemen picked it up and winked my way. I sometimes wondered if he wasn't really Dean's son.

"He is not as happy with her as he is with you" Why should he be so persistent and know it all?

"Let's not talk about this, Ben" I warned him and he nodded his head.

"We are back" He announced once we stepped back inside the house. Dean walked down the stairs and ruffled Ben's hair.

"Good boy" He said and Ben smiled.

"You know, that he is not a dog, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but he knows that being a gentleman he wins the girls" Ben and him high-five as I shook my head. " Come with me"

"I'm going to make you my special, Vienna" Ben informed me before running to what I supposed was the kitchen. I followed Dean to a room where he left my bag. I looked around the room and sat on the bed tired.

" Nice house" I complimented him.

"Thanks" He said looking around the room too. Silence surrounded us and I decided to take my things out of the bag. I felt Dean's eyes on me. I turned around and looked at him and when I was about to say something:

"You must be tired" He said before leaving me alone on the room. I sighed and sat down again on the bed. Was I that repulsive to be on a room alone with?

"Hey!" Ben interrupted my pessimistic thoughts.

"Hey, what's up, Ben?" I cheered him as he offered me a sandwich.

"Here my special for a special girl" Ben flirted with me and laughed.

"Ben, you sure take after Dean"

"Well, he taught me to treat right the girls I like" He confessed.

"That's a good thing to do" I bit the sandwich. Gosh! It seemed to be one of the tastiest sandwiches I have ever eaten! "It's delicious" I complimented him with my mouth full.

"Thanks" He laughed. " Are you going to stay with us?" He asked me out of nowhere and I choked.

"Jeez, don't do that to a woman who is eating" I said gulping down the remaining on my mouth. "No, I'll probably go back to my job and everything" I informed him.

"Oh" He looked down at his feet.

"But I could come and visit you whenever you want, Ben" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks" He pecked my cheek and ran out of the room. I smiled and continued eating the heavenly sandwich. Once I finished it I decided to rest for today. In the middle of the night, I heard someone crept over me. I picked cautiously the knife that I had under my pillow and got ready for when the one who was now kneeling on my bed touched me. It surely touched me on the face and I pinned whatever touched me to the bed.

"It seems that I'm the only one who is rusty" I recognized Dean's voice.

"Dean?" I asked and realized that I was straddling him . "Sorry"

"It's ok" He continued laying on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I couldn't sleep" He confessed.

"Well, thanks for waking me up" I protested jokingly as I sat on the bed.

"Come an lay with me" He grabbed my arm and laid me down next to him. He turned on his side and hugged my waist. I hid my shock the best I could.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with Lisa?" I asked him and he snuggled closer to me.

"No" He answered me with closed eyes.

"Dean, if Lisa comes and find us like this, she is going to kick me out of this house" I informed him and he looked at me straight on the eyes.

"Then, she'll have to kick me out too!" There was something that I have never seen in his eyes. Something that I found every morning on my eyes when I looked in the mirror. The feeling of being loved.

"Dean you have a life with her and Ben, don't go and waste it" I sat down on the bed with my head on my hands.

"Vienna" He kissed my neck "What if I never wanted this life?"

"You told us countless of times that you wanted this kind of life Dean" I looked at him in the eyes and noticed the little space in between our faces.

"I never wanted it with her, Vienna"

"Then, why did you come to her?" I stood up and paced the room till I was stopped by Dean.

"Because I was too blind to realize what I feel for you till it was too late" He confessed. I was dumbfounded at his confession.

"You can't , Dean. Not to Ben" I backed away form him.

"He likes you, Vienna. I could always come and visit him" He hugged me and I could feel the tears welling up on my eyes.

"Dean, please" I begged in a whisper.

"I love you" He confessed before kissing me ever so tenderly. I felt myself in Heaven. " I won't let you go this time, Vienna. Whether you like it or not!" He exclaimed.

"I love you , Dean, but I can't let you destroy your perfect life" I got away form him crying.

"You are what make my life perfect!" He exclaimed " I can't live without you, Vienna!"

**Did you like it or not? Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Thanks for reading The oneshot**


End file.
